


4'33" (aka, A Podficcer's Hell)

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), arkadyevna, Djapchan, epaulettes, JinkyO, litra, mahons_ondine, platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: 4'33" - John Cage (Song)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: A filk performed by the Purple Podfic Philharmonic.
Relationships: Purple Podfic Eaters
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	4'33" (aka, A Podficcer's Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> The original 4'33" by John Cage consists of 3 musical movements made up entirely of rests: A silent orchestra piece. In live performance, the piece challenges its audience to experience the ambient, environmental sounds always present in "silence".
> 
> So much time, energy, and agonizing goes into editing out ambient sounds in podfic--the click of a tongue, a distant shout, or an indrawn breath. We can be hyper-focused on creating the perfect silence for a story; particularly now in Spring 2020, when so many of us have very little control over our recording environment, and when we spend so much time alone at home, listening to that ambient "silence."
> 
> This piece is a group audio recording of the Purple Podfic Eaters, each in our own home recording environments, without any editing or noise reduction of the ambient sounds our microphones picked up in our homes. We encourage you to listen through speakers rather than headphones, so that your own ambient noise becomes part of the listening experience.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the performance!

**Stream:**

**Download:** [Click to download MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3yzi6ftxp26osm0/%5BFILK%5D_4%2733_AKA_a_podficcer%27s_hell.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by arkadyevna  
> Cover art by epaulettes  
> Program notes and sheet music by AirgiodSLV  
> Music direction and Craig-wrangling by platinum_firebird


End file.
